


Tearin' My Fear Apart

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [19]
Category: Marvel, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, damnit erik, just appreciate the moment for what it is, mutant rights mumbo jumbo, smiling, what cuties, you fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“With each word, your tenderness grows, tearin’ my fear apart. And that laugh... wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tearin' My Fear Apart

Erik believed Charles to be impossible, quite frankly. He teased him, but he knew that Charles’ childhood was lonely and shadowed, Raven or no. And yet, there Charles sat, on the other side of the chessboard, talking a mile a minute while he contemplated the pieces set before him. Erik leaned forward in his seat slightly to pick up his tumbler of whiskey. Charles looked up at the movement and paused mid-sentence to smile at him.

“What’s that for?” Charles asked, his smile wide. Erik took a sip of his whiskey and set the crystal glass back down on the edge of the chessboard.

“What’s what for?” Erik asked, once he had swallowed. Charles made a motion in the vague direction of Erik’s face.

“Your smile,” Charles clarified. “I like it. I don’t think we see it enough, to be honest with you, Erik.”

“Nobody asked you to be honest with me, Charles,” Erik teased, though his voice was serious. Charles laughed anyways, his nose scrunching up as it always did. He ran a hand through his hair and paused at the back of his neck to rub at the skin there.

“Sometimes, my friend, I worry about you,” Charles said, still grinning, as he moved one of his pawns. Erik began contemplating the chessboard as Charles picked up his earlier train of thought. “Oh, right, my apologies. As I was saying, once we get a solid number of officials on our side, it’s only a matter of time before-”

“They can round us up and kill us?” Erik interrupted. Charles shot him an exasperated look. Erik just shrugged and moved a rook, capturing the pawn Charles had just moved. “I’ve seen this before, Charles.”

“You underestimate them,” Charles said softly. Erik did not answer, though he hoped against hope that Charles was right. He reached across the chessboard and took one of Charles’ hands in his; Charles smiled at him and turned his attention back down to the chessboard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
